Out in the Cold
by Alexxandraaa
Summary: Sam and Dean had an argument and Sam ends up out in a storm and gets hypothermia. Hurt!Sam Big Brother!Dean.


**I don't know how I felt about this but let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.**

Two hours. Sam had been gone for two hours. They had gotten in an argument about something that Dean couldn't even remember anymore. And then Sam had stormed out, slamming the door to the dirty motel room on his way.

That had been two hours ago and Dean was out of his mind with worry. Sam never left this long when he didn't have his phone on him. Dean had already tried calling and it rang from Sam's jacket pocket which he had also forgotten.

And on top of all that a storm had started. Dean would've gone looking for Sam but the snow was too deep and he couldn't drive through all that without getting the Impala stuck. He had already walked around the motel and couldn't find any trace of Sam. Dean didn't even know which way Sam had gone. So, he couldn't go walking around to find him because there was an extremely low chance that he would succeed and that would only end up with both of them lost in the snow.

So, Dean kept pacing the room waiting for Sam to find a phone to call him or find some way to let him know that he was okay.

* * *

Sam could see the lights from the motel now. He had left a while ago, he didn't even know how long ago that was, and he couldn't remember why.

Sam wanted nothing more than to stop right there and go to sleep. He could barely even feel the cold anymore; he'd started feeling numb a while ago, now he was just tired. But Sam knew he couldn't stop. Dean was probably worried about him, so he had to get back. He couldn't remember much. His brain felt fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had to get back to Dean. So, he kept trudging through the snow.

After what felt like forever, Sam finally reached their door, but he didn't think he had enough strength left to lift his hand to turn the door knob. The darkness that had been dancing at the edge up his vision moved forward and Sam felt himself fall against the door.

* * *

Dean was still pacing and waiting, getting more and more worried that something had happened to Sam when he heard a light thump at the door.

He crossed the room to see what it was and when he yanked open the door, an unconscious little brother slumped onto the floor at Dean's feet.

"Holy shit! Sam!" Dean yelled as he kneeled next to his brother and gathered him into his arms. Dean grunted as he lifted Sam and stumbled over to Sam's bed to lay him down.

Sam was only wearing his jeans and a thin flannel shirt over a t-shirt. Not even close to warm enough for this weather. He was soaking wet and his lips and the tips of his fingers were blueish and, despite being out in the snow without even a jacket, he wasn't shivering. His breaths were short and shallow. When Dean had checked his pulse it was weak and uneven. This was really freaking bad.

Dean had to get Sam warmed up. He started getting Sam out of his wet clothes, which was harder than it looks with zero help from Sam, who was completely out of it. Dean sat Sam up and leaned him against his chest, Sam's heavy head lolled into the hollow between Dean's neck and shoulder. Dean picked up each of Sam's arms and then tugged his sleeves off and then pulled the t-shirt over his head. Dean's stomach knotted when he looked at Sam, who hadn't yet moved or made any noise despite all the jostling.

When Dean finished wrestling with Sam's floppy limbs and had got Sam into a dry pair of sweats, Dean tucked him under the blankets then went over to his bed and took all the blankets off and put those over Sam too. Dean got the thermometer and took Sam's temperature, 89 degrees, this was really bad. Sam had hypothermia.

"I can't believe you're making me do this, Sammy." Dean muttered to his scarily still and silent little brother. He pulled of his shirts so that he was just in his jeans and he tugged Sam's limp body over to him and tucked Sam's head under his chin. Sam was freezing but no matter how much his body told him to, he wouldn't pull away. Sam needed to get warm and this was the best thing they had.

Guilt flooded into Dean, if they hadn't fought then Sam wouldn't've left and they wouldn't even be in this situation right now. Dean shoved his guilt down. He had to focus on Sam right now.

After a while of Sam not moving a muscle or making a noise and Dean getting really freaked out, Sam started shaking. Dean sighed, that means it was getting better. Dean rubbed Sam's arms to generate more heat.

"De'n?" Sam asked in a confused voice.

"Sam!" Dean said, relief flooding him when his brother finally woke up. Dean pulled away a bit and looked into Sam's glazed eyes, "Jesus, Sammy, you scared the shit out of me." Dean told him as he pulled him back in and hugged him tightly.

"Srry…" Sam slurred, "De'n 'm cold."

Dean sighed, "I know, buddy, I'm working on that." Dean told him. Sam shivered and looked up at Dean miserably.

"Sammy, why didn't you come back sooner?" Dean asked pushing his little brother's bangs back out of his eyes. Sam shrugged and shivered again.

"Let's get you into some warmer clothes now." Dean said as he pulled Sam into a sitting position. He grabbed Sam's old worn out hoodie that used to belong to Dean. Sam still wore it whenever he was sick. Sam tried to help get into the clothes but he didn't have enough energy to move around much.

"Stay still, Sammy, let me do all the work." Sam nodded tiredly, too tired to do it himself anyway, and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

When Dean had finished getting him changed, he tucked him back under the covers and changed into a black t-shirt and some sweats of his own then got back in next to Sam.

Sam curled up against him with his head pressed into Dean's chest. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam and rubbed his back like they used to do when they were kids and Sam was sick.

Sam's eyes fell closed but he forced them back open and Dean huffed a laugh at the stubbornness of his little brother. "Go to sleep, kiddo, I got you." Dean told him.

Sam nodded and rested his head against Dean's shoulder as his eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out. Dean looked down at his brother and wondered how Sam could still look so innocent like a little kid when he was sleeping.

Dean continued to hold his still shaking baby brother and he felt the guilt from earlier return. This was all his fault and Dean swore to himself that he would never let anything like this happen to his kid again. It was his job to take care of Sam and he had slipped up this time. He wouldn't let it happen again.

After what felt like hours, but Dean couldn't tell, Sam's temperature returned to normal and he stopped shaking and only then, when Dean was one hundred percent sure that Sam was okay did he allow himself to fall asleep.

 **So, I'm not a doctor or nurse so I don't know anything about this sort of thing so if it's wrong just tell me and I'll fix it. Let me know what you thought. Thanks.**

 **~Alex**


End file.
